Der Wunschdrache
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Der zehnte Doctor und Jack Harkness müssen einen kleinen Drachen der in die falsche Zeit geraten ist, in seine Zeit zurückbringen. Sie halten es für einen Mythos, dass es sich dabei um einen der legendären "Wunschdrachen" handelt.


Die Geschichte spielt nach "Children of Earth" und entstand im Rahmen einer Storychallenge in der ein Drache vorkommen mußte.

# # #

**DER WUNSCHDRACHE**

Der Doctor war immer wieder fasziniert, wie unglaublich niedlich Drachen sämtlicher Galaxien aussahen, wenn sie relativ frisch aus ihren Eiern geschlüpft waren. Nun gut – die grässlichen Viecher von Ipkrat 5 stellten die einzige ihm bislang bekannte Ausnahme dar – niemand konnte etwas süß finden, dass dermaßen penetrant stank und aussah, wie ein halb verwestes, totgefahrenes Eichhörnchen mit Flügeln.  
Aber dieses hübsche Exemplar eines balinesischen Wunschdrachen gereichte seiner Rasse wirklich zur Ehre. Der Timelord wusste, dass diese besondere Spezies sogar im ausgewachsenen Zustand noch hübsch war und dadurch in etlichen Sagen und Legenden auftauchte.  
„Erstaunlich, wie viele wahre Geschichten dieses Planeten als Mythen abgetan werden." Erklärte er Jack Harkness, der zu vermeiden versuchte, dass der kleine Drache ihm die Finger abbiss, während er ihn mit gebrannten Mandeln fütterte.  
Der Captain lachte und nickte, aber er sagte nichts, sondern hielt das Tier konzentriert im Auge, weil der Wunschdrache extrem flink war und es nicht ganz einfach war, seinen spitzen Zähnen immer rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als dass Ianto den Drachen sehen könnte. Dass Ianto hier wäre, um die Freude über die Existenz dieses erstaunlichen Wesens mit ihm zu teilen. Aber Ianto gab es nicht mehr ... Er schluckte und versuchte, sich nicht erneut von der Trauer überwältigen zu lassen – und es gelang ihm. Die Tatsache, dass sein aktuelles, lichtdurchflutetes Einzimmer-Appartement dem Hub nicht im Geringsten ähnlich sah, half ihm dabei, die alten Bilder tief in seinem Inneren zu vergraben, aber zwischendurch tauchten sie wieder auf – ungebeten – und leider doch gleichzeitig viel zu willkommen, um sie sofort wieder wegzuschieben. Dann hatte er das Gefühl, das leise Kreischen von Myfanwy weit über sich zu hören, dann roch er Kaffee und hörte Ianto lachend mit Gwen zur Tür hereinkommen. Dann war er in ihrem alten Hub und die Geschehnisse um die 456 hatten niemanden das Leben gekostet.  
Doch Captain Jack Harkness erlaubte sich selbst schon lange nicht mehr, sich von solcherlei Gefühlen zu sehr vereinnahmen zu lassen und so konnte er, wie es ihm in seltenen, guten Momenten gelang, seine Stimmung einfach ändern, indem er beschloss, dass er jetzt gut gelaunt sein wollte, was ihm etwas leichter gelang, wenn der Doctor zu einem seiner seltenen Besuche vorbei kam.  
„Willst du nicht auch mal, Doctor?", fragte Jack grinsend, aber der Timelord hob nur die Augenbrauen.  
„Bin ich verrückt? Deine Finger wachsen nach, wenn sie abgebissen werden – ich hingegen müsste bis zu meiner nächsten Regeneration warten."  
Jack lachte laut und schimpfte eine Sekunde später leise vor sich hin. Mit grimmigem Gesicht sah er auf das Armband seines Manipulators, an dem plötzlich ein kleines Stück fehlte während der Drache nun auf einem Stück Leder rumkaute, anstatt auf der nächsten Mandel.  
Der Doctor drehte sich grinsend weg und ging mit verschränkten Armen in Richtung der Küche, die durch eine Theke vom Rest des Raumes getrennt war.  
„Du weißt ja – wenn sie einen beißen, erfüllen sie auch die Wünsche, die man hat – du solltest dem Kleinen also dankbar sein! Obwohl du dich dafür wahrscheinlich in den Körper beißen lassen müßtest - ich glaube Armbänder zählen nicht."  
Jack hob sarkastisch zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, während er an dem Leder des Manipulators herumdrückte, als könne er das fehlende Stück damit wieder herstellen.  
„Wir sollten uns überlegen, wo wir ihn unterbringen. Kann er nicht zu dir in die TARDIS und du setzt ihn dann bei Gelegenheit in der Zeit ab, aus der er gekommen ist?"  
Der Timelord schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht, solange ich nicht weiß, aus welcher Zeit genau er eigentlich stammt. Wenn ich ihn an einer falschen Stelle absetze, mache ich den bereits entstandenen Kontinuitätsschaden vielleicht größer, anstatt kleiner. Aber lass mich mal etwas versuchen ..."  
Er griff zu dem kleinen Röhrchen, dass auf der Theke stand, das mit einem unscheinbaren Aufkleber versehen war, auf dem „Retcon" stand, öffnete ihn, ließ einige der kleinen Kügelchen daraus in seine Hand rollen, ging zu Jack zurück und betrachtete den kleinen violett-grün schimmernden Drachen, der mit kleinen Trippelschritten auf dem Tisch hin und her lief und versuchte, eine weitere Mandel aus der Tüte herauszupicken, die vor Jack lag.  
Der Doctor streckte in eindeutiger Absicht seine leere Hand nach der Tüte aus, als Jack ihm auf die Finger schlug.  
„Denk nicht einmal daran, das da jetzt reinzustecken. Was soll es nützen, wenn der Knirps die letzten Stunden vergisst?"  
Der Doctor griff trotz Jacks Einwand zu der Tüte, ließ die Retcon-Kügelchen hineinfallen und legte sie wieder auf den Tisch, damit der Drache davon essen konnte.  
„Er ist jetzt schon etliche Stunden hier und ich frage mich, ob es mir bei der Analyse aus welcher Zeit genau er kommt, helfen würde, wenn ich ihn quasi in dem Zustand erleben kann, in dem er war, als er sich noch in seiner eigenen Zeit wähnte."  
Der Drache schnupperte an der Tüte, zog dann aber angewidert seinen Kopf zurück.  
Jack grinste breit.  
„Braver Junge!", lobte er den Drachen und warf dem Doctor einen „Ätsch"-Blick zu.  
Der Timlord zuckte mit den Schultern und holte sich aus der Küche eine kleine Schale, goss etwas Milch hinein und kam dann zum Tisch zurück.  
„Wieviele Mandeln hat er bereits gegessen?", fragte er Jack.  
Dieser sah in die Tüte hinein und sagte erstaunt: „Das müssen jetzt so um die hundert gewesen sein. Erstaunlich."  
„Aber hilfreich. Halte ihn mal fest, ich brauche etwas von ihm."  
„Wie soll ich ihn denn halten? Er beißt mich doch sicher direkt wieder."  
„Dann musst du halt vorsichtig sein und ihn so greifen, dass er dich nicht beißen kann. MICH wird er auf jeden Fall nicht beißen!"  
Nach einem kurzen Moment freundschaftlichen Gezankes zwischen dem Timelord und dem Zeitagenten hatte Jack den Drachen nach Anweisung unter dessen Kopf am Hals zu fassen bekommen und hielt ihn so, dass der Doctor sich mit dem Rest des Körpers befassen konnte.  
Dieser rieb dem kleinen Wesen etliche Male sanft aber bestimmt über den Unterleib, bis sich aus dem Hinterteil des Drachens eine unfassbar stinkende, hellbraune, pampige Masse löste.  
„Uuääh! Wie kann denn so ein kleines Ding so einen Gestank verbreiten!", gab Jack angewidert von sich und hielt das Tier ein Stück weiter weg von sich, während der Doctor die Masse in der Schale mit der Milch auffing.  
„Die Mandeln ... ich schätze dass die Blausäure darin sich mit den chemischen Vorgängen seiner Verdauung nicht besonders gut verträgt. Ich muss das nun gut verrühren und kühl stellen, damit ..."  
„In meinen Kühlschrank kommt DAS nicht!", unterbrach Jack ihn entsetzt.  
„Dann kann ich es nicht vernünftig untersuchen. Wenn ich ihn in seine Zeit zurückbringen soll, muß ich aber einiges über ihn wissen. Hast du wenigstens ein Mikroskop im Haus?"  
„Hey, wenn das hier ein Wunschdrache ist, dann lass dich doch von ihm beißen und wünsche dir dabei ein Mikroskop.", gab Jack bissig zurück, der den Gedanken an die Exkremente zwischen seinen Lebensmitteln extrem ekelhaft fand. Außerdem rief ihm die Tatsache, dass er eben nicht mehr problemlos über Banalitäten wie zum Beispiel ein Mikroskop verfügte, überdeutlich in Erinnerung, dass er sich nicht im Hub befand. Er fand das Licht dass durch die Fenster herein schien in diesem Moment beinahe aufdringlich.  
„Wenn ich Wünsche frei hätte, gäbe es andere Dinge, die ich mir wünschen würde, als ein Mikroskop, Jack", sagte der Doctor plötzlich sehr ernst.  
Der Wechsel in der Stimmung kam für Jack sehr unerwartet, aber er wusste sofort, was der Zeitreisende meinte. Er kannte die Schatten, die sich auf die Züge des Doctors legten, wenn ihn irgendetwas an Rose erinnerte. Der Doctor hatte in seinem Jahrhunderte währenden Leben bereits so viele Menschen kennen und schätzen gelernt, aber mit Rose war es alles ein wenig anders gewesen. Rose, so schien es Jack, hatte er auf eine auch für ihn neue Weise geliebt und er fragte sich, ob es leichter oder schwerer war, zu wissen, dass der geliebte Mensch nicht tot, sondern „nur" unerreichbar war.  
„Es ist nicht verwunderlich", sagte Jack ruhig und in versöhnlichem Ton „dass es so unzählige Geschichten um die Möglichkeit gibt, sich etwas zu wünschen. Dieser kleine Vielfraß hier ist ja nur eine von unzähligen Mythen um Wesen oder Gegenstände, die angeblich genau das können. Denk nur an den Flaschengeist."  
Der Doctor nickte und langsam änderte seine Mine sich wieder. Was auch immer ihm genau durch den Sinn gegangen war, hatte ihn für wenige Sekunden tief belastet.  
"Halte ihn noch mal gut fest. Könnte sein, dass ich den Vielfraß damit jetzt etwas verärgere, aber vielleicht muß ich dann seine Ausscheidungen nicht in deinen Kühlschrank stellen."  
„Was immer du tun kannst, um das zu verhindern soll mir recht sein, Doc.", grinste Jack nun wieder und hielt ihm den Drachen hin, den er immer noch unter dem Kopf fest im Griff hatte.  
Der Doctor begann, das Tier Millimeter für Millimeter zu untersuchen. Er zog seine Flügel auseinander, betrachtete jede Kralle seiner kleinen Pfoten einzeln und sah ihm mit Hilfe des Screwdrivers auf eine merkwürdige Weise in die Augen.  
Als er letzteres tat reagierte der kleine Drache extrem aggressiv und versuchte nach dem Gerät zu schnappen. Entweder regte ihn das Geräusch oder das Licht auf. Jack hatte Mühe, den Drachen so zu halten, dass er nicht doch noch gebissen wurde, bekam es aber so gerade eben hin. Der Drache wandte sich immer heftiger in seinen Händen. Er wollte dem Tier nicht weh tun und so griff er nicht so fest zu, wie es möglich, aber doch so fest, wie es notwendig war. Das schien die Aggression des Tieres noch zu verstärken.  
„Hmmm...", grübelte der Doctor. „Das könnte ein Hinweis sein. Sei vorsichtig – jetzt muß ich ihn kurz richtig ärgern."  
Jack pustete die Wangen auf, zuckte mit den Achseln und gab nur ein kurzes: „Was immer du meinst, wobei ich mich frage, womit du ihn stärker verärgern möchtest, als er es jetzt schon ist." Von sich und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht gebissen zu werden.  
Der Doctor drehte das sirrende Geräusch seines Screwdrivers auf volle Lautstärke und stupste den Drachen damit immer wieder vor den Bauch, die Brust, die Flügel und es war offensichtlich, dass er das Gerät dort nichts machen, untersuchen oder überprüfen ließ, sondern dass es ihm wirklich nur darum ging, das Tier damit zu pieken und mit dem Geräusch zu verärgern. Die Reaktion war unmittelbar und sehr, sehr heftig.  
Der Drache wuchs mit einem einzelnen Ruck plötzlich um etwa zehn Zentimeter, fauchte wild, stieß dabei sogar eine kleine Feuerkaskade aus, die den Screwdriver ansengte und schlug so wild mit den Beinen und den Flügeln um sich, dass Jack ihn fast nicht mehr halten konnte, zumal seine Hand nun, da das Tier gewachsen war, nicht mehr ganz um seinen Hals herum passte, so dass sein Griff nicht mehr ganz so effektiv war.  
Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei hielt er den Drachen etwas weiter von sich weg.  
„Na super, Doctor! Und was passiert, wenn ich jetzt loslasse?"  
Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich denke mal, dann beißt er uns – du solltest also versuchen, ihn nicht loszulassen." Der Timelord konnte ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.  
„Aha – und was für eine Erkenntnis hat dir das jetzt gebracht?", fragte der Captain aufgebracht. Doch noch bevor er eine Antwort erhalten konnte, drehte sich das Tier mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung aus dem Griff des Zeitagenten heraus, biss den Doctor kräftig in die Hand mit der er den Screwdriver hielt, biss Jack ein Stück eines Fingers ab, als dieser versuchte, ihn am wegfliegen zu hindern und hob dann, ein heilloses Chaos im Hub anrichtend in die Höhe und immer weiter nach oben, bis er in den oberen Bereichen des Hubs fast nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
Myfanwy gab ein verärgertes Kreischen von sich, als er unter dem Dach des Hubs in seiner Ruhe gestört wurde und drehte eine erhabene Runde durch die tieferen Bereiche, bevor er sich wieder auf seinem angestammten Platz niederließ.  
„Hoffentlich frisst er ihn nicht.", gab Jack zu bedenken, während er sich den Finger rieb und jetzt ebenso daran herumdrückte, wie kurz zuvor noch an dem Armband seines Manipulators, während sein Finger relativ ruckartig und auf höchst unangenehme Weise das fehlende Stück wieder ergänzte.  
Der Doctor grinste etwas schmerzverzerrt und hielt sich die verletzte Hand.  
„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Ich gehe eher davon aus, dass ihr nun zwei Gäste im Hub haben werdet.  
Er sah sich in dem fabrikähnlichen Hauptquartier um. Das Chaos dass der Drache bei seiner Flucht veranstaltet hatte, würde einiges an Aufräumarbeiten erforderlich machen.  
„Was ist denn hier für ein Durcheinander?", fragte Ianto von der Seite, als er durch den runden Eingang in den Hub eintrat.  
Auch Rose sah sich verwundert um. Beide hielten große Pizzaschachteln in der Hand und kamen damit jetzt langsam zu Jack und dem Doctor.  
Rose lachte laut auf, als sie das entsetzte Gesicht von Jacks Partner sah. Ianto war so ein Ordnungsfanatiker!  
„Wir haben euch Pizza mitgebracht und der Wagen läuft jetzt wieder wie geschmiert.", erklärte sie, während sie immer noch leise kicherte.  
Jack sah geknickt zu Ianto rüber.  
„Sorry, Ianto. Nicht mein Fehler – der Doctor wollte eines seiner seltsamen Experimente an dem Drachen durchführen." Er deutete zur Hub-Decke. „Ich fürchte Myfanwy wird sich den Platz da oben nun teilen müssen.  
„Na großartig", schimpfte Ianto vor sich hin und stellte seine Pizzaschachteln härter als notwendig gewesen wäre auf den Tisch. „Noch ein Bewohner der nicht über eine ordentliche sanitäre Erziehung verfügt. Ich verlange, dass im Torchwood Budget eine Summe für Reinigungskräfte eingerichtet wird."  
Rose stellte die Pizzaschachteln ebenfalls auf den Tisch und ging zum Doctor, stellte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Arm um seine Taille und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, so dass er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legen konnte, während sie dem streitenden Paar zusahen.  
„Das sollte doch sicher nicht das Problem sein, oder?", fragte sie in den Streit hinein.  
Jack sah Ianto mit seinem liebenswertesten Bettelblick an und legte die Handflächen bittend vor seiner Brust gegeneinander.  
Ianto schaute noch einen Moment grimmig drein, dann konnte er dem Charme von Jack Harkness nicht länger widerstehen und lachte.  
„Nein, vermutlich ist das kein Problem."  
Er ging zu Jack, nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihm einen Kuß, der den Doctor und Rose etwas verlegen zur Seite sehen ließ.  
„Was ist?", fragte Jack, als der Kuß beendet war und er zu den beiden hinüber sah. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern", grübelte er plötzlich, während er Ianto mit einem glücklichen Lächeln fest an seine Seite zog „schon einmal gesehen zu haben, dass ihr zwei euch einen anständige Kuss gebt."  
Der Doctor wollte etwas einwenden, aber Rose sah mit einem sehr eindeutigen „stimmt"-Blick zu ihm hoch und plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr anders, drehte sich zu ihr, umfasste mit der linken Hand sanft ihre Wange, während er seine Rechte in ihren Nacken unter ihre weichen, blonden Haare gleiten ließ.  
Und als er seinen Kopf neigte, um seine Lippen in einem warmen, zarten und von unendlich viel Liebe durchströmten Kuss auf ihre zu legen, konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass ihm hier ein Glück geschenkt wurde, dass das Schicksal für ihn so eigentlich nicht gedacht hatte. Er wusste, dass er einen Schatz in den Händen hielt und dass er alles daran setzen würde, dass ihm dieser Schatz so lange erhalten bleiben würde, wie es nur denkbar war.  
Noch mehr Zustimmung hätte der Kuss zwischen den Beiden nur bekommen können, wenn Ianto und Jack applaudiert hätten. Der Captain und sein Gefährte sahen rundum zufrieden aus.

„Konntet ihr denn wenigstens etwas über den Wunschdrachen herausfinden?", fragte Ianto, als die vier etwas später gemütlich um den Tisch herum saßen und ihre Pizzas teilten.  
„Dass er sehr bissig ist.", antwortete der Doctor spontan und zeigte seine Hand, die eine böse Bisswunde aufwies.  
Alle lachten.  
„Ich meinte eigentlich, ob an dem Wünscheerfüllen etwas dran ist.", erklärte Ianto.  
„Da ich auch gebissen wurde ..." gab Jack von sich und zog aus seiner Hosentasche seinen Schlüsselbund hervor und betrachtete ihn so, dass auch alle anderen ihn sehen konnten „... nein – es ist nichts dran, an dem Gerücht. Denn wenn es so wäre, dann wäre an diesem Schlüsselbund nun der Schlüssel zu meinem eigenen Porsche.", er legte den Schlüsselbund auf den Tisch und biss in das nächste Stück Pizza.  
Rose nickte kauenderweise beeindruckt, angesichts dieses in ihren Augen sehr nachvollziehbaren Wunsches, während Ianto ein sarkastisches Geräusch von sich gab.  
Allein der Doctor sah nachdenklich nach oben, wo in der Dunkelheit des Hub's irgendwo der kleine Drache saß und sich von seinem Schreck erholte. Der Timelord nahm Roses Hand und hatte das Gefühl, zu spüren, dass mehr an dem Mythos dran war, als sie gerade vermuteten. Er konnte nicht sagen was genau, aber er spürte wie unendlich glücklich er war, und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte ...

ENDE


End file.
